deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Christie
Christie (クリスティ, Kurisuti) is a British assassin from the Dead or Alive video game series. She made her first appearance in the third game of the franchise, portrayed as a cold blooded, emotionless assassin with a sadistic streak. She was hired to kill Helena Douglas and was responsible for the death of Helena’s mother, Maria. Ever since Victor Donovan hired her, Christie continues to stalk Helena throughout the series. __TOC__ History Dead or Alive 2 The death of her mother was what set Helena on the revengeful path of finding the killer. While the killer's identity was unknown, Helena thought it was Ayane, a young, antagonistic ninja. However, the real killer was actually Christie, who shot Maria from a balcony overlooking the stage. Dead or Alive 3 Hired by Victor Donovan to keep an eye on, and eventually kill Helena, Christie's mission was to stop her from winning the third Dead or Alive Tournament, and in the process prevent her from discovering more about the secret plans of Donovan and his anti-Douglas faction. Disguised as a servant to Helena, Christie also intercepts Bayman, who is in the process of seeking revenge on Donovan for trying to have him killed. Christie fights him despite what he thinks of her; as "one of Donovan's lap dogs". She later then confronts Helena, where she reveals her real occupation as an assassin sent by Donovan. While Helena defeats Christie, she is unable to win the tournament, with the title instead going to Ayane. Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. ]] Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, it would soon be found that the tournament was a hoax set up by Zack. Christie (together with the other girls) was then stuck on the tropical island for two weeks, occupying their time by playing beach games and shopping. During this time, Christie makes no attempts against Helena, presumably because she wasn’t being paid to do it. Dead or Alive 4 Once again, Christie was in Donovan’s employment during the fourth tournament, acting as both a tournament combatant and guard for DOATEC. She encountered Eliot at the Tritower Heliport, while initially annoyed that she had to fight a child, Eliot’s nervousness over having to fight “a pretty lady” amused her. Later on, she intercepted Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa, both of whom were seeking to regroup with Hayate during the ninja assault on the Tri-Tower. As both had been causing trouble in DOATEC, she fought them individually. After the bouts, Christie hid herself inside DOATEC, where Helena eventually appeared to challenge her. During the match, Christie admitted to her that it was her who killed Maria. After the tournament’s end and the Tri-Tower’s destruction, Christie is seen going about her business on a different job: posing as an exotic dancer in order to assassinate an underworld mobster. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Christie went to New Zack Island to carry out an unknown mission for a client of hers. Yet, she takes the opportunity to indulge into this as time for a relaxation, and enjoys everything the island offers. Ironically she seems to show friendship towards Helena rather than a cold personality. Endings Personality 'Also see:' ''Christie/DOAX Swimsuits and Christie/DOAX2 Swimsuits. As a professional assassin, Christie is cold, taciturn, objective and callous towards others. Possibly as a result of her profession, she regards other people to be utterly disposable and meaningless. She takes her job seriously and is completely ruthless when engaged in a mission, employing any means at her disposal to attain her mission objectives; including using her looks and charm to lure her victims in. She has demonstrated, at times, to enjoy her job with sociopathic glee. Relationships Helena Douglas Hired on numerous occasions to keep an eye on and possibly kill Helena, Christie was also the one responsible for the assassination of Maria, Helena’s mother. Keeping this fact a secret, Christie acted as a servant to Helena in Dead or Alive 3 but reveals herself as an assassin sent to kill her, resulting in the disintegration of the pair’s positive relations. In the fourth tournament, Christie revealed her responsibility for Maria’s death to her, making Helena hate her even more. During her observation of Helena, Christie has developed a morbid fascination with her target that even she finds difficult to understand. She nonetheless plans to carry out her orders, but is indignant of anyone else raising a hand to Helena, as that privilege is to be left to her alone. Bayman Christie and Bayman are both assassins, and were both hired by Donovan. However, while Christie maintains a cold, detached and professional perspective, Bayman is consumed by a personal vendetta which becomes directed toward Donovan after an attempted assassination against him. Bayman does not care for her, even describing her as "one of Donovan's lap dogs", which she did not take to heart. There really isn't further connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led to Christie confronting Bayman. It is hinted that the both of them may express slight enmity to each other. Victor Donovan Donovan is a constant employer of Christie’s unique skills. During both the third and fourth tournaments, Christie was hired by Donovan to shadow and kill Helena. It is also assumed that Christie assassinated Maria under Donovan’s instruction. Gameplay DOA Christie is a refined speed and strike character. Her "pokes" are excellent at inflicting "stun" (or stagger) status on an enemy, and her low to mid game is good. Her throws and counters, however, lack power and priority, and her tiger knee and air-juggling game leaves much to be desired. Her almost non-existent recovery rate and pressure attacks (such as the "Ren-Soja-Dako") make up for these. DOAX Musical Themes *''Monster'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Serpent Dance'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''My Grave'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the film DOA: Dead or Alive - loosely based on the video game series - Christie is played by . She is portrayed as being a more approachable and social person, as well as possessing platinum blonde hair and the family name "Allen". In the film, Christie is known as a master thief, with a character called Max as her partner-in-crime and on-off boyfriend. She is willing to spend time with the other girls, even when she does not have to; as seen when she follows them to look for Ryu Hayabusa, even though she does not need to, nor does it fit in with her job of robbing Donovan. Dead or Alive Paradise Christie is a playable character in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise. Like other Xtreme titles before it, the game features the girls of Dead or Alive enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts with one another. Gallery File:Christie concept 1.jpg|Concept art File:Christie DOA4.jpg|Christie in DOA3 File:Christie combat.jpg|Christie in DOA4 File:Christie DOAX.jpg|Christie in DOAX File:Christie bikini.jpg|Christie in DOAX File:christie-doa.jpg|Christie in DOAX2 File:wp_christie_1024x768.jpg|Christie in DOAX2 Trivia * Christie owns a fully grown, tame pet , as shown in her Dead or Alive 3 ending. * In Dead or Alive 4, one of her story mode matches has her fighting against either Ryu Hayabusa or Ayane randomly. * Her fourth outfit in Dead or Alive 4 is similar to Rachel's attire from Ninja Gaiden. In turn, one of Rachel's hairstyles avaliable in Ninja Gaiden Sigma is similar to Christie's hairstyle. * Christie's favorite color is black. * Besides being the tallest of the female cast, she is also the oldest at 24 years of age. * Christie has tag moves with Helena, Bayman, Hitomi, and Brad. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters